


Strange Trails

by Moonbear_Meliox



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Gen, Reader-Insert, Spoilers, Violence, campaign 1 spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbear_Meliox/pseuds/Moonbear_Meliox
Summary: “The one nurtured by the forest will be the anchor to the darkness, and following the strange trails, they will be the one to open the yawning grave.”Does contain spoilers for campaign 1
Relationships: Keyleth & Reader, Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III & Reader, Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia, Vax'ildan & Reader, Vex & Reader, Vex'ahlia & Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea a year ago, but it only took me being surrounded by trees for a week to write it. This series is based off of the album Strange Trails by Lord Huron, originally it was only based on one song but after listening to the album I decided to expand it. Big thanks to Cider for being my editor for this. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

Wind blew through the small town of Emon as the night began to settle. Various residents of the sleepy town stay in their normal routine undisturbed as they prepare for the time of night. Except for a young woman who calls out to the night.

“Trinket!” 

“He couldn’t have gone far, Vex. Don’t worry.” The woman’s boyfriend said to her.

“I know Percy. I just want to know where he ran off too.” Vex said. She called again 

“Trinket!” A bark from a dog was heard in the distance as if it was answering her call. Vex didn’t waste time in heading in the direction of the sound, Percy following after her. They found Trinket at the beginning of the town’s forest. At the sight of the couple, he barked and ran into the forest.

“No Trinket! Don’t go in there!” Vex shouted to her dog. But it was too late.

“C’mon, we have to go after him.” Percy said, grabbing Vex’s hand. Vex was hesitant to step into the forest, but Percy gave her a reassuring look and the two entered to look for Trinket.

The forest was one not to be wondered at night. The branches from the tall trees blocked what little light could be garnered from the moon, so the pair had to use the lights from their phones to see.

“Trinket!” This time Percy was the one to call for the dog. Another bark and Vex took off in the direction it came from, eventually coming across her beloved animal companion.

“Trinket! You can’t just go running off.” Vex huffed. She found Trinket sniffing a lump on the ground. “Now what in the world are you smelling?” Vex shined her light on it to reveal that it wasn’t a lump, it was a girl. 

“Oh my god. Percy! Percy over here! I’ve found someone, she’s unconscious!” Vex yelled to Percy as she kneeled down next to the girl. Getting a closer look, the girl was just a teenager. Percy ran over and saw Vex trying to shake the young girl awake.

“Oh my...I’ll call 911.” Percy quickly dialed the number and began informing the dispatcher of the situation. Meanwhile the girl began to stir in Vex’s arms.

“Hey, hey.” Vex said gently as the girl opened her eyes. “Are you ok?”

There was a moment as the girl took in her surroundings.

“Can you tell me your name?” Vex asked the girl. She looked at Vex. 

“...(Y/N).” She said.

“Ambulance is on the way. We should get her out of here.” Percy said as he got off the phone.

“Can you stand?” Vex asked.

“I think so...” (Y/N) said wearily . Vex helped her stand but Percy caught her as her legs gave a bit. 

“Let’s get you out of this forest. This isn’t a place for you to be.” He said. Together, he and Vex helped (Y/N) walk back to the city.

As they exited the forest, two figures hidden by the trees watched them leave.

“You know this won’t protect her. She’ll find her way back eventually.” The male said.

“I can still try. You’re the one that’s supposed to prevent her from doing it” The female said.

“I am only supposed to let fate play its course. I may be it’s protector but if My Queen has made it for it to be open, then I will let that happen.”

“Even if you know what will happen to her?”

“I promise that I will protect her when the time comes.”

* * *

The girl didn’t have any injuries after being checked over by the ambulance, so Vex and Percy took her to the police station to see if they could find her parents. They must be worried sick about their daughter wandering the woods late at night.

“What’s your last name (Y/N)?” Vex asked. The two sat across each other in the break room, a mug of cocoa in front of the girl though it remained untouched.

“...I don’t remember.” (Y/N) said.

“You don’t remember?” (Y/N) shook her head. “Can you tell me your parents' names?”

Again, (Y/N) shook her head.

“How did you end up in the forest?” (Y/N) waited a moment before answering

“I don’t know.” This struck Vex as odd. The paramedics didn’t find a head injury on the girl so there couldn’t have been memory loss due to a concussion or some other injury. And the way the girl was behaving didn’t show any signs of substance abuse, so Vex could not pinpoint the source of Y/N)’s lack of memory.

“What do you remember?” She asked.

“Autumn leaves, maybe a crow? The only thing that’s clear...is waking up to you and the white haired man you were with. And your dog.” (Y/N) said. Vex’s attention was drawn as Percy opened the door and made a gesture for Vex. Vex quietly excused herself from (Y/N) and walked over to Percy. 

“DNA test just came back. Her name is (Y/N) (L/N). She was last seen in town 10 years ago.” Percy said.

“10 years ago? Why 10 years ago?”

“She went missing when she was five. She was believed to have been kidnapped but the police couldn’t find any leads or clues that lead to her disappearance and the investigation was closed with her being presumed dead.” 

“Well she obviously isn’t. We need to contact her parents and let them know we found their daughter.”

“I already tried that. They moved out of Emon a month after the investigation was closed and there isn’t an address or phone number to their current whereabouts.” Percy explained. Vex turned her attention back to the girl. She’s been in the forest for 10 years and doesn’t remember anything. Not even her last name.

“Vex I know what you’re thinking. But there’s no way their cases are the same.” Percy said, drawing Vex out of her thoughts.

“I know. I just have to ask her one more question.” She said. Vex walked back over and sat back down.

“(Y/N)...I’m going to ask you something, and it’s completely fine if you can’t remember but, do you remember seeing anyone in that forest besides me and Percy.”

“No...There was no one else”


	2. The Yawning Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know the rain like the clouds know the sky....I speak to birds and tell them where to fly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, So I started school so I won’t be able to get chapters out as weekly as I planned, but I’ll try to get them out as soon as I can. Glad you guys liked the prologue. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Hope you enjoy.

It’s been a year since Vex and Percy found you that night in the woods. Since they couldn’t get in contact with your parents, they decided to let you stay with them until a social worker came to take you under their care. The social worker never came.

“(Y/N)! Breakfast is ready.” Vex called from the kitchen. You finished getting dressed and made your way to the kitchen where Vex had a plate of pancakes waiting for you.

“Are you or Percy taking me to school today?” You asked, grabbing the plate and sitting at the table to eat.

“I am. Percy has to go in a bit earlier than me.”

“Do you think that the two of you are going to be swamped with work all week again?”

“Actually, with any luck, we may get some time off.” Percy said, entering the kitchen and giving Vex a quick kiss. “Morning sunshine.”

“Good morning darling.” She kissed him back. Percy smiled and sat down at the table. “What should we do with a free weekend then?”

“We could go into town? Grog and Pike could come with us.” You suggested, your mouth full with pancakes.

“Chew with your mouth closed, please.” Vex said. “I talked to Pike yesterday. Pike said that she and Grog are both busy Saturday. Apparently Grog bought a new sword and he wants to get a feel for it.”

“He probably named it, didn’t he?” Percy said leaning back on his chair, looking up at Vex as she walked out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee. 

“It was already named when he bought it. Craven Edge. Grog liked the name and decided to keep it like that.” Vex informed, and set the coffee in front of Percy on the table.

“Huh. That’s unexpected. Not really his style of name.”

“Yeah, seems a little too edgy for him to me. Either it was named by an emo teenager or 16,000 year old vampire.” You said, laughing at your own joke. Vex and Percy smiled at your own amusement.

Percy took a sip of his coffee before looking at his watch. An expression of surprise came on his face and set his cup down with urgency.

“Oh my- I have to go. I’ll see you at work.” He gave Vex another kiss before grabbing his things. “Have a good day at school.” He told you, ruffling your hair before heading out the door. You and Vex finished breakfast soon after Percy left. You grabbed your backpack as Vex gathered her things for work, and the two of you left the house together.

“Good morning Vex!” One of your neighbors greeted as you both made your way to the car.

“Oh, good morning Saundor.” Vex said to him. Saundor. That guy always gave you the creeps.

“Lovely day isn’t it.” He said with a smile. The sky was cloudy.

“It actually looks like it might rain.” Vex said with a small chuckle, a bit confused. Saundor didn’t seem to notice

“I was wondering if-”

“Vex, I’m going to be late.” You cut it. 

“Right! Sorry, we must be going, Saundor. Have a good day.” Vex said, seeming a tad relieved, and got in the car. Saundor gave her a wave goodbye before walking away.

“You know he always tries to talk to you after Percy’s left.” You said.

“He’s just...neighborly. He means no harm in greeting me good morning.” Vex started the car and began pulling out of the driveway.

“Yes but he only greets you. He pays no mind to me. I think he has a thing for you.”

“That’s ridiculous. He knows me and Percy are together.”

“That hasn’t stopped him from greeting you each morning.” You said. The conversation ended there.

You got more resigned as Vex drove closer to your school. High School, the bane of almost every teenager's existence. You hated it more than anything. Vex noticed this.

“Going into town this week sounds like fun. Maybe you could invite one of your friends to come with?” Vex said, trying to lighten your mood before you had to get out of the car. 

“Vex, you know I don’t have any friends. Who would want to be friends with the girl who seemed to magically come out of the woods.

Vex sighed sadly.

“I know darling….then screw everyone else. These kids can’t see how good of a person you are and don’t realize how great their life would be if you were their friend. You don’t need them. You have me, and Percy...and Grog and Pike, and Trinket. We all care about you darling.”

“I know.” You said. Vex pulled you into a tight hug that you returned before getting out of the car.

Vex rolled down the window.“You’ll be ok walking home today?” 

“Yea. I’ll be fine.”

“Alright. Love you darling,” she said as she gave a small wave goodbye. 

“Love you too. Bye.” Vex gave you a smile before pulling out of the parking lot. You watched her drive away heading inside.

* * *

You always have to pass the forest on your walk home. The same one Vex and Percy found you in a year ago. You would always stop and stare at it, sometimes debating whether to go in or not, just for a peek. But every time you tried to take a step forward to get inside, a raven would fly down and try to peck at you. You haven’t been inside the forest since you were found.

Today you just stood a few feet away from the tree line. 

“You’re thinking of returning to your home.” You turned. It was one of your stereotypical highschool torments, an upperclassman. Three actually, all females who take pride in making fun of underclassmen, and you, the girl who came out of the forest, was the perfect one to make fun of.

“Honestly I don’t know how they even let a forest freak like you even go to school. Weren’t you the same girl who went missing for 10 years? How do you even have the proper intelligence to even go to high school?” The upperclassman teased. 

“I could ask you the same thing. You probably get your intelligence from that phone you’re always on.” You shot back, but with a mild confidence to stand your ground. Her face fell. You took pride in that.

“You may think you’re protected by those two cops you live with, but they can’t protect you at school. I can make your life a living hell!”

“I’d like to see you try!” You said with a laugh. That was a mistake, because next thing you knew, you were dodging a rock that was aimed right for your face. Then another. The upperclassman wouldn’t relent as they started to throw more rocks. You ran into the forest to escape the onslaught.

“Run Forest Freak! Run back to your home!” You heard them yell. You ran further in, weaving in between trees and taking randoms turns to make you harder to hit.. Once you felt you had put enough distance between you and them, you stopped running. Maybe you could hold out here till they leave. Unless they followed to torment you more. You listened to see if you could hear footsteps, but instead you heard the distant sound of ravens and the screams of your classmates. It seems for once, the ravens were on your side.

“Serves them right.” You spat. After taking a moment to catch your breath, you looked around and realized that you shouldn’t have taken too many turns, because you didn’t know where the hell you were. You were lost.

In the same forest you didn’t know how you ended up in a year ago.

**I know the rain like the clouds know the sky**

**I speak to birds and tell them where to fly**

You tried to stay calm. It’s just a forest, the only thing you had to worry about was finding your way back and maybe a run in with wildlife, if this forest had any. There haven’t been any real sightings of wildlife in these woods. There hasn’t been anything really found in these woods...until they found you. But you can’t worry about that now. You needed to find a trail. Where there’s a trail, there’s a way out.

**I sing the songs that you hear on the breeze**

**I write the names of the rocks and the trees**

The wind was starting to kick up, causing the leaves to rustle, some to fall. You pulled your jacket closer to you, and looked around. The trees almost completely blocked out the sky. But you weren’t looking up, you were looking straight. And right in the middle of all of them was a trail. A trail that could lead you home

**Oh, you fool, there are rules. I am coming for you**

A branch snapped from behind as soon as you set foot on the trail. You quickly turned at the sound. Nothing was there. At least, not at first glance. You did see a broken branch lying on the ground...and you saw the dirt start to kick up.

**Darkness brings evil things, oh, the reckoning begins**

It started small. Only spiraling around the broken branch. But it then started to extend outward and rise, trapping leaves and twigs as this impossible force of wind began to swell.

**I tried to warn you when you were a child**

You took a step back, your foot hitting a tree root and sent you falling backwards to the ground. The wind continued to grow

**I told you not to get lost in the wild**

Black spots began to form in the force of the wind. You thought they were rocks. Most rocks aren’t that round or dark.

**I sent omens and all kinds of signs**

Through the loud howling of the wind, you heard the cry of the raven. It returned, now watching you as you stayed on the ground to watch this impractical force of nature

**I taught you melodies, poems, and rhymes**

The wind whispered a melody you’ve heard before. It’s telling you to run.

**Oh, you fool, there are rules, I am coming for you**

**(You can run, but you can't escape)**

You scrambled to get up and bolted down the path. The howling continued and you felt the wind at your back. It was chasing you. Just follow the trail. It will lead you out of here.

**Darkness brings evil things, oh, the reckoning begins**

**(You will open the yawning grave)**

It was hard to see the trail as the wind kept blowing your hair in your face but as you kept running you saw something up ahead. The trees were thinning out, there was a clearing up ahead. But it was surrounded by a fence with a gate, and inside was a small house. You could hopefully escape whatever was chasing you if you got inside.

**Oh, you fool, there are rules, I am coming for you**

**(You can run, but you can't escape)**

The gate opened as soon as you pushed it. You didn’t look back as you ran up to the house. As you got closer, you saw it was made of stone. Except the door, you saw it was made of wood as you wretched it open and slammed it shut once you got inside.

**Darkness brings evil things, oh, the reckoning begins**

Silence immediately fell as soon as the door was closed. You couldn’t hear the wind, but you could hear yourself breathing. Your heart was beating rapidly. You closed your eyes to get yourself to calm down. Your breathing eventually slowed and your heart rate went back to normal. You opened your eyes again and took in your surroundings. There was only one room and were very few windows, all of which were broken, some completely shattered. This place had no furniture or anything in it except for a long stone pedestal towards the back of the room. You thought nothing of it at first until whatever light was coming from the outside caught and shined on something that was on the pedestal. You started to walk over to it to get a closer look.

CAW! 

You jumped and turned back around. A raven was standing in the same place you stood. 

“Come to try and peck my eyes out again.” You said to the bird. The raven looked at you before it exploded into a flurry of feathers. You jumped back startled. The feathers swirled in the air before they formed together and a man was suddenly standing where they were. He had long black hair, was wearing a black leather jacket, had a dagger in his hand, and was staring right at you. You didn’t say anything. You just stared back. The man took a step towards you, you took a step back. He then started to walk towards you. Your eyes shifted to the dagger in his hand and you started backing away quickly. You backed up all the way until your elbow hit something, moving it backwards. You didn’t pay any mind to it, still focused on the man, until you felt something grab your arm. 

**You will open the yawning grave**

You looked at your arm to see what you could only describe as a pitch black cloud latched onto your arm. It let out a low growl. You tried to shake the thing off your arm. The weird dark cloud wouldn’t let go. You tried to pry it off but it kept it’s grip. It rose out of the grave as you and the man stared in shock before it let out an ear splitting shriek. It finally let go of you as you covered your ears. The dark cloud began to thrash about before letting out another shriek and barreling towards the door. The door shattered into thousands of wooden shards and flew out into the forest.


	3. Meet Me in The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I took a little journey to the unknown...I come back changed, I can feel it in my bones"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s up. Sorry it was late. Chapter 2, whooo. Hope you enjoy.

“Little Crow?” 

The man spoke. You turned your attention away from the busted door and looked at the man. He had an expression on his face as if he recognized you. 

“What did you just call me?” You asked. The man was about to speak when a different voice called out

“Vax!” The two of you turned your attention back to the destroyed doorway where a woman appeared. Her appearance was eccentric to say the least. Long red hair with deer antlers that protruded upward from the sides of her head. She carried a staff made of wood, tangled in vines, and donned a cape made of autumn leaves.

“Vax, I saw it! Did it happen? Did she…” The woman trailed off as her eyes landed on you. “(Y/N)?” You can’t remember meeting this woman. You’re certain you would definitely remember meeting someone like her.

“How do you know my name?” The woman looked back at the man. Vax, is what she called him.

“Did she open it?” The woman asked, ignoring what you said.

“Yes.” Vax said.

“That means it’s been released. That it’s now out there.”The woman said. “We have to hurry. We have to stop it.”

“Calm down. We will-”

“Hey!” You yelled, interrupting their conversation. “You didn’t answer my question. How do you know my name?”

The woman smiled, but there was a hint of sadness behind it.

“You don’t remember. I made sure you wouldn’t so I could protect you from all this. Of course, Fate had other plans.”

“What do you mean by that? Protect me from what? I don’t know who you are and you’re talking as if you know me.”

The woman sighed.

“It’s already happened. I guess there’s no point in keeping it from you any longer.” She said. She walked over to you, slowly, but with a sense of grace and serenity, and before you could back away she placed her hand on your shoulder.

And you remembered everything that happened the 10 years you were in this forest.

“...Auntie Keyleth?” You asked, astounded. You recognized this woman. Keyleth. She took you in when you were lost to the forest and raised you for practically 10 years.

“Yea sweetpea. It’s me.” Keyleth said. She engulfed you in a hug, which you returned. The familiar smell of leaves and pine filled your nostrils just like it did when you were five.

“While this is a touching reunion. We still have a matter to deal with.” The man said.

“Always to the point as ever Uncle Vax.” You told him.

“Missed you too Little Crow.” Vax said with a small grin.

“But Vax is right. We have a matter to deal with. Do you remember why I had to erase your memory and send you away?” Keyleth asked.

“You were never clear. You just said it was urgent, that I wouldn’t remember anything. Next thing I know I’m being woken up by two strangers and a dog.”

“There’s a prophecy by The Raven Queen that was delivered to me while you were under Keyleth’s care.” Vax said. “ _ The one nurtured by the forest will be the anchor to the darkness, and following the strange trails, they will be the one to open the yawning grave.  _ I didn’t know what it meant at the time...but I soon realized it was about you.”

“Nurtured by the forest, meant nurtured by you?” You asked Keyleth, who nodded her head. “Ok. Then what does it mean by ‘be an anchor to the darkness’?”

“This forest is home to many entities, and those that remain in this forest for too long can have those entities latch on to them. Then they are known as anchors.” Keyleth explained.

“So this darkness latched on to me in those 10 years?”

“Not quite. The darkness is a special entity that was previously contained inside The Yawning Grave.” Vax said, motioning to the pedestal that you bumped into.

“That was a grave? If that’s what contained the darkness, why didn’t you stop me?” You exclaimed.

“I can explain that to you later. What you need to know now is that the Darkness has been released and it’s now out in Emon.” Vax said,

“It’s out in Emon? Like terrorizing the town? What are we standing around here for? We need to go and stop it!”

“Yes, that is the matter we need to deal with but there are still things we need to explain to you.” Vax said. “While the Darkness is out in Emon, it can aggravate and give power to other dark forces that reside in Emon. What you need to do, is expel the darkness from those forces.”

You were silent for a moment. This was a lot to take in.

“Am I going to have to face the Darkness alone?” You asked fidgeting with your hands a little.

“No. I made a promise to Keyleth that I would stay by your side through all of this.” Vax said. You looked at Keyleth.

“You can’t come with me?”

“No. I must stay here to guard the forest. If I could come with you I would. But don’t worry, Vax won’t let anything bad happen to you.” Keyleth said. She pulled you in for another hug.

“I’ll come back. I promise.” You told her. Keyleth only nodded her head.

“Stay safe.” Was the last thing she said to you before you and Vax exited the tomb.

**I took a little journey to the unknown**

**And I come back changed, I can feel it in my bones**

You thought you were going to take the trail to get out of the forest, but Vax said that the trails can be unreliable. It would be easier to follow him to get out. 

**I fucked with the forces that our eyes can't see**

**Now the darkness got a hold on me**

You noticed the forest seemed a bit more ominous, the trees seemed taller, their branches longer, like they could reach out and grab you.

**Holy darkness got a hold on me**

A sense of dread made home in your stomach. Was this something you really had to face?

**How long, baby, have I been away?**

**Oh, it feels like ages though you say it's only days**

The sun was setting, and it was now that you realized that it was getting late.

“Vex is going to kill me.” You said. You didn’t see the shock that appeared on Vax’s face, but you noticed that he stopped walking.

“Vex? You know Vex?” He asked. You stopped walking.

“Yea. She’s my legal guardian. Why do you ask?” Vax got quiet at your question.

“I thought she would have left Emon a long time ago.” He said

“From what she’s told me, she’s lived here all her life. She joined the police force to find her brother who went missing when they were kids.” You explained. You looked at Vax, a mix of shock and surprise on his face. You took in his full appearance as he stood in front of you. And by god, did he look strikingly similar to Vex. Plus the name similarities. 

“You’re her missing brother.”

**There ain't language for the things I've seen, yeah**

**And the truth is stranger than my own worst dreams**

“Yea, We were kids when we decided to explore this forest.” Vax said. “We were fed up with our father at the time and just wanted an escape from him for a while, thought the forest could provide that escape.”

**The truth is stranger than all my dreams**

**Holy darkness got a hold on me**

“The truth is that no one should ever step foot into this forest. Because once I did, I was claimed by the entity known as the Raven Queen. I am her anchor. But she didn’t steal me away until I strayed too far from Vex. I should have never left her side...”

**I have seen what the darkness does**

**(Say goodbye to who I was)**

“If we have to deal with the Darkness in Emon, you could see Vex again! I need to see her first before we plan to deal with all of this. She’s probably already home from work by now.”

“I shouldn’t. It’s been so many years, she probably thinks I’m dead.”

**I ain't never been away so long**

**(Don't look back, them days are gone)**

Vax paused for a moment, hesitant. “...Can you tell me more about my sister? What’s her life like right now?”

“Well, she’s one of the lead investigators in Emon’s police force, and she’s dating the head of forensic sciences. His name is Percy. They live together, and they’re basically my parents now since they couldn’t contact my actual parents when they found me. Oh! Vex also owns a dog named Trinket! He helped them find me.”

**Follow me into the endless night**

**(I can bring your fears to life)**

“I’m glad that she’s been able to live out her life free… that she hasn’t spent it moping about me missing for all of these years.”

**Show me yours and I'll show you mine**

**(Meet me in the woods tonight)**

As the two of you were getting closer to the entrance, you caught a glimpse of the trail you followed earlier. Now you know to never step foot on it again.

**Yeah, the truth is stranger than my own worst dreams**

**Holy darkness got a hold on me**

“So, can you tell me more about the Darkness? Can it affect me in some way if I’m it’s anchor.”

“Anchors are to keep the entity it’s attached to in control. But an anchor can only do that if it fights for control. 

**I have seen what the darkness does**

**(Say goodbye to who I was)”**

Vax grabbed your shoulder and stopped you from walking, and spun you around to face him.

“Promise me, that when you are faced with the Darkness. You will fight it with all you have.” Vax said. He looked you dead in the eye and sounded serious.

“I promise.”

**I ain't never been away so long**

**(Don't look back, them days are gone)**

The tree line thinned out, and the two of you had made it to the exit of the forest. You could now make your way back into Emon.

“Vex will probably recognize you if she sees you. Or she’ll be more concerned that I just walk in with a strange man next to me.”

“That won’t be a problem.” Vax said, and suddenly, in a flurry of feathers, Vax turned into a raven. You would think you’d be shocked by this if Keyleth hadn’t returned your memory, but now you could remember that Vax would do this all the time when you were growing up with Keyleth.

“Well now I know you were the one that tried to peck at me everytime I tried to enter the forest.” You said. Vax let out a caw as if he was replying to what you said. You sighed, and gave him a look. “C’mon.”

**Follow me into the endless night**

**(I can bring your fears to life)**

The walk home was short. Vax followed you, flying from tree to tree. Both Vex and Percy’s cars were in the driveway. They’re probably so worried.

“I’m home!” You yelled as you walked through the front door. Trinket immediately ran over to you, sniffing at your legs to know where you’ve been. Vex and Percy soon came into view.

“Oh thank god.” Vex said, hurrying over to you and giving you a hug. “We were worried sick.”

“Where were you?” Percy asked, as Vex let you go.

“I had a run in with some bullies.”

“What? Bullies. Why didn’t you call one of us?”

“There was no reception in the forest.”

“You were in the forest?”

“They chased me into there after throwing rocks. I got lost and couldn’t call you guys. But I was able to find my way out. I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Vex and Percy seemed hesitant. You wouldn’t blame them. You were lying through your teeth about being fine. You were far from it. You were chased into a forest and came out with the knowledge that you're the anchor to some entity known as the Darkness and you were supposed to stop it with the help of a man that can turn into a raven. Anyone would be crazy to come out of that feeling fine.

**Show me yours and I'll show you mine**

**(Meet me in the woods tonight)**


End file.
